Requiem des siècles passés
by Rinoa-Akime
Summary: Ils ont combattus ensembles, côte à côte, durant des siècles. Jusqu'au sacrifice de l'un d'entre eux. Alors, tout a explosé, et ils se sont séparés. Mais aujourd'hui, une nouvelle menace pèse sur la Terre. Que se passerait-il s'ils se retrouvaient face à face après tant de siècles d'absence ? Et surtout, comment feraient-ils s'ils étaient ennemis ? (UA)
1. Prologue

**_"Aujourd'hui, nous combattons les uns aux côtés des autres. Ensemble, nous serons capable de vaincre n'importe quel ennemi, uniquement parce que nous sommes unis. Nul n'égale nos pouvoirs et notre puissance. A nous dix, nous ne formons qu'un. Un seul et même être dont la puissance n'a d'égal que la volonté de liberté. Nous ne nous battons pas pour le pouvoir, mais pour sauver notre peuple. Pour sauver ceux que l'on aime."_**

C'était un credo qu'ils se répétaient chaque jour. Quelque chose d'ancré au plus profond d'eux-mêmes, suffisamment fort pour les convaincre que rien ne les séparerait jamais. Seulement ce jour-là, alors que les pierres enflammées projetées par les catapultes s'écrasaient sur les remparts de pierres édifiés par Bruce, ils doutaient. Seraient-ils, cette fois, réellement capable de rester unis ? C'est une question, et une certitude, qui volent en éclats, quand Raven leur adresse un regard désolé du haut de la falaise qui surplombe la Cité. Son corps fin, musclé et brisé sous ce qui reste de son armure, tranche avec le ciel rouge sang. Ses cheveux d'or volent autour de son visage alors que lentement, des larmes roulent le long de ses joues. Elle a peur, elle ne veut pas mourir, mais elle sait aussi que c'est l'unique moyen pour sauver les siens.

- Raven, arrête!

Mais elle n'écoute pas l'appel désespéré de l'homme qu'elle aime, resté à terre. lentement, sur le rebord de la falaise, elle dégaine les deux épées encore croisées dans son dos. Sur ses bras nus et couverts de sang, de longues plumes d'or apparaissent, semblables à celles de Mâât, déesse de la Justice Egyptienne, formant ainsi deux magnifiques ailes. Elle n'ose pas les regarder. Elle a peur de renoncer. Mais elle dispose de sa propre vie. Et cette guerre ne peut être gagnée que par un sacrifice.

- Gagnez cette guerre.

La phrase de la jeune femme résonne dans les esprits de chaque soldat du champ de bataille alors qu'en rouvrant les yeux, elle enfonce ses deux lames dans son ventre. La douleur est immédiate, fulgurante, et elle ouvre la bouche dans un cri muet. Elle ne se rend même pas compte de ses pieds quittant le sol. Et alors qu'elle tombe dans le vide, elle sent les plumes se détacher de sa peau pour remonter vers le ciel dans une volée d'or. Elle a juste encore le temps de voir le ciel retrouver sa couleur bleue d'origine avant que ses yeux ne se ferment. Et Raven n'est plus quand son corps touche le sol, le bruit de ses os brisés couvert par neuf nouveaux hurlements.


	2. Sacrifice

**Sacrifice**

Elle avait peur. Devant les cendres qui virevoltaient lentement dans le ciel, comme si elles y avaient leur place, elle sentait son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine, prêt à exploser. Ils seraient bientôt là, voilà ce que ces cendres noires annonçaient. Ce furent les premiers cris de frayeur des enfants qui la traversèrent comme un choc électrique. Ses jambes se mirent à bouger d'elles-mêmes, comme par pur automatisme, et elle fendit les rangs formés par la population terrifiée pour monter quatre à quatre les marches menant aux larges parois de pierres.

- Raven, que vois-tu ?

Ses oreilles bourdonnaient tant qu'elle reconnut à peine la voix de l'homme qui l'appelait en contrebas. Quand elle s'arrêta sur les remparts, elle sentit immédiatement ses jambes trembler. Ses yeux se mouillèrent de larmes alors que lentement, elle s'approchait pour prendre appui sur les créneaux. Ses ongles creusèrent un instant la pierre avant qu'une main se dépose sur son épaule.

- Raven.

La voix grave et froide la fit trembler. Luttant contre sa terreur, elle releva la tête pour croiser deux yeux aussi verts que les forêts où elle aimait tant aller se promener au printemps. Le visage anguleux et sévère se détendit légèrement et elle put voir un éclair de tendresse passer dans ses yeux de mousse avant qu'il ne détourne la tête pour fixer les navires de guerre qui s'approchaient.

- Loki, que voyez-vous ?

- Ils sont là.

La voix qui s'était élevée n'était pas forte, pourtant, chacun l'avait entendue. Peut-être était-ce aussi à cause du silence tendu qui s'était établi. Il n'en fallu pas plus à Raven pour retrouver l'usage de ses jambes. Lâchant le créneau lentement, elle se retourna pour scruter la foule de ses yeux dorés. Lentement, elle retira le capuchon qu'elle portait sur sa tête pour cacher ses cheveux, laissant une longue crinière d'or tomber vaporeusement sur ses épaules, puis s'approcha du bord. Loki n'eut pas le temps de la retenir qu'elle sautait dans le vide pour atterrir sur le sol avec force, creusant très légèrement la pierre.

- Natascha, mets la population à l'abri dans les souterrain. Il faut que quelqu'un les guide.

- Sont-ils si nombreux qu'il nous faille abandonner la Cité ?

Un regard triste lui répondit et la rousse s'empressa de s'exécuter, rassemblant les femmes, les enfants et les personnes incapables de se battre.

- Je les guiderai.

- Jane ?

Raven ne cacha pas sa surprise. Dans son souvenir, la fiancée de Thor était de ces femmes qui, comme Natascha et elle, refusaient de rester inactives face à un danger, fonçant parfois tête baissée dedans. Néanmoins, les mains de la brune pressées sur son ventre lui firent rapidement comprendre que son fiancé ne lui avait pas laissé le choix.

- Très bien.

Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse tourner les talons pour rejoindre Natascha, un homme imposant à la peau noire s'approcha et l'appela. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui alors que certains faisaient une révérence. Raven, elle, ne bougea pas, se contentant d'attendre alors que lentement ses bras se recouvraient de longues plumes d'or.

- Prends cette épée avec toi. Elle te permettra de trouver refuge tant que nous serons ici à nous battre.

- Et vous, Monseigneur ?

L'homme eut un geste évasif avant de lui faire signe de partir. Ezréal trembla en la regardant s'éloigner. Au fond d'elle-même, elle savait que c'était la dernière fois qu'elle voyait la fiancée de son ami. Et alors que la population s'enfonçait dans le souterrain, guidée par Jane et Natascha, elle tourna la tête vers le souverain de la Cité.

- Êtes-vous certain de ce que vous faites, Nick ?

- Nous formons une équipe Raven. Une équipe suffisamment forte pour ne pas avoir besoin d'une arme pour remporter la victoire. Rappelle-toi, ensemble, nous ne sommes qu'un seul et même être.

Au même moment, une pierre s'abattit contre la muraille, faisant sursauter les soldats qui s'étaient un peu écarté. La bataille commençait.

Des corps, alliés et ennemis, jonchaient déjà le sol. Ses deux épées à la main, Raven semblait danser sur les remparts, défendant la Citadelle comme elle le pouvait. Les longues ailes sur ses bras renvoyaient la lumière de la lune pour éblouir leurs assaillants, et elle en profitait pour les tuer, ou pour repousser leurs échelles vers la mer.

- Tony, j'ai besoin de ton aide !

Elle tourna la tête en reconnaissant les voix mêlées de Bruce – qui avait édifié la muraille – et Clint dont l'arc avait été brisé. Sans attendre que son meilleur ami ne réagisse – étant lui-même submergé – elle sauta dans le vide. L'air filtra ses cheveux et d'un battement d'aile, elle s'envola pour atterrir face à ses deux amis, bloquant une épée qui leur aurait été fatal. Elle sentit une lance se briser sur la protection de son épaule, la faisant voler en éclat. Elle grogna de douleur en tranchant le manche de bois avant de poser sa main nue dessus. Immédiatement, la lance se transforma en une broche qui transperça son porteur et il s'effondra dans un grondement guttural.

- Ils sont trop nombreux !

Elle tourna la tête vers Tony qui venait de les rejoindre. Son visage imberbe était maculé de sang et il avait été blessé à la cuisse, comme en témoignait un bandage grossier. Elle en grimaça, passablement inquiète, avant de tourner la tête vers la muraille.

- Il faut couper leur approvisionnement en troupes.

Et aussitôt, elle s'élança vers la muraille. Elle entendit vaguement ses trois amis l'appeler dans son dos avant de perdre l'équilibre quand elle sentit une lame lui entailler la cheville. Alors qu'elle s'effondrait dans la poussière, incapable de rester debout tant la douleur était intense, elle entendit quelqu'un l'appeler. Grimaçant, elle se retourna, réalisant seulement qu'un cercle de lance l'entourait, menaçant, prêt à la transpercer. Cependant, ils n'en eurent pas le temps, un bouclier rond leur brisant la nuque.

- Loki, soigne-là, je les retiens !

- Steve !

Elle appela en vain son ami qui s'était lancé dans un nouveau corps à corps sans son bouclier alors que le brun s'agenouillait face à elle, englobant sa cheville dans une boule verte. Et alors qu'elle sentait sa peau se refermer lentement, une violente douleur lui traversa la poitrine. Immédiatement, elle se cambra et hurla, les larmes aux yeux, avant de s'effondrer en cherchant son souffle.

- Raven !

Elle sentit les mains de Loki sur ses épaules, cherchant à la faire se redresser, mais la seule chose qu'elle voyait était le ciel qui lentement, se tentait de rouge. Incapable de dire le moindre mot, elle ouvrit la bouche pour rechercher de l'air, mais ses poumons la brulèrent tant qu'elle la referma sans avoir pris la moindre goulée. Et alors que ses neuf amis formaient un cercle autour d'elle, inquiet, elle pleura des larmes de sang.

Jamais encore le ciel n'avait pris une telle teinte. Et jamais encore, depuis ses millénaires d'existence, Raven n'avait ressenti pareille douleur. Quand enfin l'air accepta de pénétrer à nouveau dans ses poumons, elle se laissa aller à se détendre. Aussitôt, elle sentit deux bras la soulever pour la plaquer contre un torse chaud. Une odeur familière emplit ses narines et elle en sourit légèrement.

- Loki…

- Je suis là, ma princesse. Que s'est-il passé ?

Elle secoua la tête comme si elle ne savait pas. S'il sentit son mensonge, il n'en dit rien, se contentant de la serrer dans ses bras comme si sa vie en dépendait. Autour d'eux, les combats avaient repris, mais leurs ennemis prenaient l'avantage. Loki et elle restaient là, sur le sol, enlacés comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'ils pourraient le faire.

- Nos pouvoirs disparaissent, mon frère !

Elle sentit son amant sursauter avant de s'écarter pour se tourner vers un homme blond imposant. Jamais encore, Raven n'avait vu Thor aussi affolé. Encore affaiblie, elle prit néanmoins appui sur l'épaule de Loki pour se relever et constater l'étendue des dégâts. Et ce fut à cet instant qu'elle prit une décision fondamentale. Une décision qu'aucun d'eux, en trois millénaires de joutes communes, n'avait prise.

- Lokes !

Surpris, le dieu aux yeux verts tourna la tête vers elle. Il eut juste le temps de l'enlacer avant qu'elle ne l'embrasse tendrement. S'il sentit le goût amer des adieux il ne lui en fit pas part et lui répondit en la serrant étroitement contre lui. Puis ils se séparèrent et elle lui sourit tristement avant de reprendre ses armes en main. Sa cheville n'était toujours pas guérie, mais n'en tint pas compte en s'élançant vers l'arrière de la Cité, et vers l'escalier secret.

Le premier à remarquer l'absence de Raven fut Phil. Abaissant son sabre, il fit courir son regard autour de lui avant de remarquer une silhouette fine sur la falaise qui surplombait le village. Derrière elle, semblable à un soleil dans l'étendue de sang que formaient la lune et le ciel, il put voir un magnifique arbre prit dans un brasier mortel. Immédiatement, il comprit pourquoi leurs pouvoirs avaient disparus.

- Raven !

Son cri suspendit tous les gestes. Chacun se regarda, comme s'il la cherchait, avant de suivre le regard de l'homme qui semblait horrifié. Au bord de la falaise, dans son armure à moitié détruite, ses ailes ensanglantées sur les bras, la jeune femme, fille de l'arbre de vie, se tenait droite, armes en main. Et ce fut sous leurs yeux ébahis et horrifiés qu'elle enfonça ses deux épées dans son ventre, les croisant, avant de basculer dans le vide.

- Raven !

Personne n'entendit son corps se briser sur la roche, mais chacun put sentir l'onde de choc faire trembler les murs. La muraille gémit alors que dans un hurlement, Bruce se prenait la tête entre les mains, sans peau devenant dangereusement verte. Et dans le chaos, alors que les pouvoirs revenaient en puissance et que le sang giclait par vengeance, un murmure brisé s'échappa du seul être à rester immobile sous la pluie battante qui commençait à s'abattre. Face à lui, sur le sol, les yeux clos et un faible sourire apaisé sur les lèvres, Raven gisait dans son sang, sa peau blanche et ses cheveux plus noirs que jamais.

- Pas toi…

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà, alors qu'en pensez-vous ? Les personnages sont tous déjà plantés, mais comment vont-ils évoluer ? <strong>

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review ;) **

**A bientôt pour la suite ! **

**Lyana**.


End file.
